The present invention relates to fish tanks, and in particular to fish tanks used in home and office settings.
Fish tanks are commonly found in home and office settings, and typically include a small transparent bowl filled with water that houses one or more fish. The fish tanks are placed on a desk, or on a counter or cabinet, so that people inside the home or office are able to view and observe the fish inside the bowl. The fish tanks also commonly include an opening at the top of the bowl so that food may be added into the bowl, and so that water may be removed and added as needed.